


Cupboard Space

by riffraff84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riffraff84/pseuds/riffraff84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter isn’t good at everything and when he gets caught practicing detention serves another purpose entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cupboard Space

Author: - Riffraff  
Rating: - NC-17 or R18+ Depending on the Country.   
Pairings: - HP/SS (Some others less significant)  
Warnings: - None that you’re going to take any notice of anyway, so I won’t bother.  
Summary: - Harry Potter isn’t good at everything and when he gets caught practicing, detention serves another purpose entirely.   
Archive: - If you ask nicely, via email.   
Disclaimer: - You've heard it all before so here it goes again, I don't profess to own any of the characters or plot co incidents with the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling, contained within this story.   
A/N: - This is a plot bunny that’s just been rooting with my other stories for far too long, so I’ve given it a title of its own. Hope you like it. *winks*

CHAPTER 1

It was quiet in the great hall only the slight drafts blowing the house banners back and forth above his head. The charmed ceiling was just beginning to show the orange licks of a sunny spring morning that drove away the remains of the starry night sky he’d previously been sitting beneath. The sounds of stirring students and professors began to filter down into the hall, providing a little noise in the silence of his misery. He had no intention of moving from where he sat on the bench at the Gryffindor table, his back to the rest of the empty hall. He’d been here from the small hours of the morning, sitting alone in his own miserable company contemplating yet another disastrous date. 

It wasn’t long before the first students began to file cheerily into the hall, chatting animatedly about the weekend and what they planned on doing for the rest of their Sunday. For the most part the early students were thankfully first and second years, eager not to be late to functions in the face of starting their school careers. Harry thankfully didn’t have a lot to do with the younger years and so was graced with another good fifteen minutes of misery alone before the elder students began to file into the hall, along with the professors. Harry made sure to keep his eyes trained on the wood grain of the table as he began to see Gryffindor begin sitting down at the table around him, their blatant stares and whispered sniggers not lost on him despite his inattention. Behind him Harry could hear the Ravenclaw table beginning to fill and more than a few giggling whispering girls came wandering past him. Harry gritted his teeth though and continued to stare a hole in the table in front of him, until finally his familiar red haired best friend and his girlfriend sat down beside him. 

“Hey, missed you this morning in the common room. Good night hey?” Ron laughed and nudged Harry playfully in the arm. Harry didn’t react and continued to stare at the table where warm baskets of toast had appeared along with appropriate cutlery and plates. 

“Harry, do you want some toast?” Hermione reached over to pick up the toast basket that was rapidly being emptied by ravished students. The brown haired girl offered Harry a slice but Harry ignored it and continued to stare at the table in silence. Harry felt his two best friends sharing a silent look of concern over his head. 

“Come on mate, how did it go? You and Angelina Price left pretty early. Did she make a man of you?” Ron lifted his eyebrows suggestively as he stuffed a buttered piece of toast in his mouth. 

“Ronald!” Harry felt the gust of wind as Hermione reached around him and slapped Ron hard on the shoulder for being so insensitive and crude but Harry didn’t care. Judging from the stares, the sniggers and the whispered comments most of the school already knew anyway so there was no point in denying it. Slowly for the first time since breakfast had started Harry sat up and looked at his expectant best friend. Harry didn’t need to say anything as he stared blankly at Ron, the young red head’s smile fading as he read the humiliation and pain in his best friend’s eyes. 

“Oh, that good hey.” Ron whispered sheepishly instantly regretting having opened his big mouth. As Harry looked away from Ron he finally caught the stares of his school friends, their expressions of sympathy not sincere enough to hide the smirks of laughter they tried fruitlessly to conceal. 

“I don’t feel very well.” Harry muttered miserably as he stood up from the table abruptly and began striding towards the exit of the hall. He was very aware of all the eyes on him including that of the faculty who were undoubtedly in the dark about the tension surrounding the sixth and seventh year students.

“Harry.” Ron went to stop his friend but Hermione pulled him back into his seat as they watched Harry continue to weave his way through the crowded hall trying to make it out as quickly as possible. Harry had thought he’d gotten off lightly but before he could make it past the last seats of the Ravenclaw table he heard a voice addressing him. 

“Hey limp dick!” Draco’s voice made Harry freeze. The tears Harry had been holding back were now threatening to fall from his eyes as he heard the unrestrained sniggering break out around the hall at Draco’s comment. Carefully raising his head Harry stared across the heads of the students over to the Slytherin table where Draco was standing up, a molded, soft plastic fake cock springing back and forth in his hand as he held it up high so that everyone could see it. “Need some pointers!” Draco finished as he waved the plastic sex aid around as the sniggers turned to all out laughter. Distantly Harry heard McGonagall and Snape confiscating Draco’s visual aid but the damage had already been done. The stunt had proved quite effectively that everyone knew what had happened at the party. Hastily Harry spun around and tried to run from the room but a hand caught his and he turned around to glare at the guilty, pale face girl who had been the start of all his current problems. 

“Harry, I’m sorry. A couple of them overheard me talking to the twins and….” Harry’s anger grew almost instantly as he watched the bullshit display play out in front of him. She wasn’t sorry. She’d made it damn clear the night before everyone would know what had happened between them and Harry should have known better than to trust a gossip. “…and you weren’t that bad, nervous perhaps? We can try again…..” Harry snapped almost instantly and before he knew what he’d done he drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face sending her sprawling against the table clutching her injured cheek and crying loudly. 

“MR POTTER!” The hall had fallen silent and it was only Dumbledore’s voice that echoed around the hall. Harry looked up uncaringly from where Angelina was huddled against her housemates still clutching her cheek. He stared disdainfully at Dumbledore who was on his feet, as was McGonagall and Snape all of them looking about ready to pounce on him should he even move. “You my boy will report immediately to my office. Draco Malfoy I believe your head of house can deal with your disgusting display appropriately. Professor McGonagall if you can escort Miss Price to the hospital wing. The rest of you will stop this nonsense immediately and get on with your meals without a sound am I understood!” Dumbledore spoke, his tone even and cool not needing to be raised in order to get his message of anger across. “Potter I said now!” Harry sighed heavily as he watched Dumbledore step down from the top table and sweep out of the hall via the staff entry, leaving Harry to make his own way up to the wizard’s office. This was the last thing Harry needed on top of the already shit night he’d had. Admittedly he regretted striking Angelina but of late he’d been prone to rash behavior and this undoubtedly was a culmination of everything so far. 

Harry dawdled up the stairs to the headmaster’s office and stood for a good ten minutes outside the wizards closed door before finally raising his fist to knock. 

“Come.” Harry obediently entered the familiar office and walked stiffly over to where Dumbledore was sat behind his large desk. Harry stopped in front of the desk and stared at his shoes as he felt Albus stare at him seriously over the rims of his half moon glasses. “Sit.” Dumbledore gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk and Harry obediently sat down awkwardly on its edge. Harry watched as the elder wizard summoned a tray of tea and biscuits. It took Harry a second to realize there were four cups on the tray before the fireplace erupted in flame and both McGonagall and Snape stepped out onto the headmaster’s fireside rug. 

“Ah, Professors, just in time for tea.” Harry closed his eyes in shame as he felt McGonagall pass him to accept Albus’ offer of tea. Snape remained standing stiffly by the side of the fire staring darkly at Harry like he was the scum of the earth as usual. No doubt Draco had told Snape what had gone on and it was with some anger that Harry imagined the potions professor having another bit of information about his personal life to hold over him. “So a party in the Ravenclaw common room Harry?” Dumbledore sat back down in his chair with his cup of tea, as McGonagall stood behind him sipping from her own steaming cup. Harry gritted his teeth determined not to dig himself a hole as he simply nodded in agreement. “I was under the impression you and Miss Price were friends Harry?” Dumbledore raised a knowing eyebrow at Harry who merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to fiddling with a thread hanging from his jumper. 

“Mr. Potter, sexual experimentation shouldn’t be taken so likely…” Harry groaned loudly at McGonagall authoritative, motherly tone and hung his head in his hands to cover the pink stain that colored his cheeks. This was not what he needed, a lecture from his head of house on the evils of so called casual sex. 

“Minerva please.” Dumbledore admonished calmly as the elder witch sniffed indignantly at being politely told to shut up. Harry didn’t have to look up to know that Snape was smirking in that infuriating smug way he favored whenever Harry fell into trouble and got caught. “Harry we were all young once too and we understand the trails of teenage life and the difficulties that can arise….” Harry groaned again at Dumbledore’s poor choice of words, this time unable to sit back and merely take it. 

“Listen,” Harry stood up abruptly from the chair and stared at the three professors sincerely. “I honestly don’t want to discuss this. Especially not with you three. What I do in the privacy of my own time is my own business and just because I made a poor judgment in that bitch doesn’t mean I need a lecture on sex education alright.” Harry snapped sharply as he straightened his jumper. “Now I’m sorry I hit her, I didn’t mean to hurt her I just lost my temper. So just give me the inevitable years worth of punishment and let me go and wallow in my own misery.” Harry trailed off hoping like hell that the headmaster would grant him this one mercy. It was humiliating enough to be known as limp dick by everyone without having to sit and explain it to his professors. For a moment Harry didn’t think his straightforwardness had worked but at length the headmaster nodded. 

“Very well, you may go Harry. I think 100 points lost from Gryffindor’s house score is sufficient punishment without unnecessary detentions.” Harry nodded wondering why he’d gotten off so lightly. Snape seemed more than a little pissed that the punishment was so lax but made no comment as Harry turned and headed for the door a little of his dignity restored. 

“Oh and Mr. Potter.” Harry paused on the threshold of the office as McGonagall address him. “We start mandatory sex education classes for all sixth and seventh years on Monday. I will expect to see you there.” Harry sighed heavily and nodded. It was inevitable really that the classes would come. Fred and George had attended the classes after one of their own dorm parties had gone a miss. 

Not that it mattered whether he was there or not, no amount of sex education was going to help Harry, not with his problem….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry sat on the bench outside Hagrid’s hut tossing empty snail shells into the upturned plant pot by the side of the half giant’s vegetable garden. After the meeting with the Headmaster Harry had not dared face his house mates and so had retreated outside in search of some company with Hagrid. The groundskeeper was out though and so Harry had sat on the bench to wait for him to come home. The beauty of Hagrid’s hut was that it was out of the way enough so that Harry didn’t run into anyone but still close enough to see the comings and goings around the castle at a relatively safe distance. 

Harry hadn’t been alone long before he spotted the familiar bouncing step of a red haired Weasley coming down the path from the castle. Harry sighed heavily and debated whether to hide from the young girl but by now she’d have already seen him. Besides the fact Harry felt like a little company and Ginny Weasley was the only person at present he felt like talking to. 

“Aren’t you cold down here?” Ginny bounced the last few yards down the path leading to Hagrid’s hut and propped her self up on the stone bench beside Harry. Ginny had grown up a lot over the last few years, her girlish figure broadening to the shapely curves of a woman. Her straggly red hair was now straight and tied back in a single ribbon and her once shy nature had blossomed into a confidant grace. Harry shook his head silently as he tossed another snail shell watching as it rebounded off the edge and rolled across the vegetable patch into the undergrowth of the forest. “Thought I better come down and tell you Hagrid’s occupied for most of the day. Apparently Snape gave Draco shit duty in the Thestral stables, he’s there now with Hagrid shoveling crap by hand with the smallest spade you’ve ever seen.” Harry managed a small smile as Ginny laughed and picked up her own collection of snail shells and began tossing them at the upturned flowerpot. A comfortable silence hung in the air as they exchanged practice shots before finally Ginny sighed and reached across to place a sympathetic hand on Harry’s knee. “It’s not the end of the world Harry. You shouldn’t be ashamed of your problem.” Harry tossed the last of his snail shells before shaking his head and looking away from Ginny into the murky darkness of the forest. 

“Right and I suppose being laughed at by someone who you trusted your privacy to is just a passing phase.” Harry snapped miserably his eyes closing as he remembered the sniggers in the hall that morning. Ginny worried her bottom lip sadly and leaned in to rest her head comfortingly against Harry’s shoulder. 

“She shouldn’t have done that but you can’t have been dumb enough to think that at some stage it was going to get out. I mean Cho even confided in Hermione about you and what about Pavarti, or Alex? They were bound to talk about you to their friends. It’s just what girls do especially if it’s their first time.” Harry sighed heavily and shook his head, not for the first time regretting having ever made the decision to have sex, if that’s what you could call his miserable attempts. Harry groaned and hung his head in his hands again feeling the swell of humiliation rising in his stomach again making him feel thoroughly ill.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Harry mumbled as he went to stand up and head back for the castle with every intention of hiding in his dorm until he died of starvation or humiliation, what ever came first. Ginny was quicker though and grabbed Harry’s hand spinning him around hastily to stare at her.

“You can’t ignore this Harry and you need to face the truth. Who cares what others think? If you want to get this right you’ve got to start to take some proactive action and it begins with practice.” Harry frowned at Ginny wondering what on earth she was babbling about. “Hermione and I have been talking….” Harry let out another groan of frustration, was everyone talking about him and his sexual problems? Ginny ran to catch up with Harry however determined not to be left behind. “We think its performance based anxiety.” Ginny continued despite Harry’s attempts to not listen. “We also think that if you have some practice with a friend, so there’s no pressure to get it right, things might pick up, so to speak.” Ginny blushed a little as Harry came to an abrupt halt and spun around to face her angrily. 

“Ginny, I am not having sex with you, Hermione, or anyone else I consider a friend. It’s not worth it. Just forget about it.” Harry snapped as he shook his head angrily again and strode the last few meters up the path and into the castle leaving Ginny staring after him sadly. 

Harry retreated to the safety of his dorm room for what remained of the morning, purposefully pulling the curtains around his bed as a sign he didn’t want to be disturbed. Thankfully it seemed most Gryffindor’s were outside enjoying the warm weather, leaving Harry well alone. 

In silence Harry finished his homework for the week and then lay on his back staring at the dusty canopy of his bed. Purposefully he missed lunch and the evening meal, ignoring Ron’s attempts to get him to come downstairs. Harry would have been content to stay bundled up in his private little space but tonight was Dueling Club. Dueling Club had been one of those events Dumbledore had made mandatory as Voldemort’s reign of terror had gained momentum. Everyone was required to attend the three sessions a week without exception. As much as he would have preferred to stay in bed to mope, Harry knew it wasn’t worth the aggravation of not showing up. Plus tonight was Snape’s class and despite his misgivings the potions professor knew a hell of a lot about dueling that Harry couldn’t afford to miss. Harry waited at length for the Gryffindor’s to leave for the great hall before he emerged from the warm sanctuary of his bed. The castle was practically deserted as he made his way down to the great hall where the entire school was gathered around the raised dueling platform.

Snape had already begun his overview of what they’d be learning and Harry took the opportunity of having the wizards back to him to sneak in unseen and squirrel himself away in the corner. Harry should have known better than to sneak in late because the instant his backside hit the bench Snape spun around and aimed his wand directly at him. 

“POTTER!” Harry froze as everyone turned around to look at him, some still sniggering at the very mention of his name. Harry ignored the looks and narrowed his gaze dangerously at Snape whose thin lips twitched upwards in a satisfied smirk. “Get up here now boy.” Harry slammed his note pad and quill down on his seat and pushed his way through the students to climb up onto the dueling platform. 

Snape had already strode down to the other end of the platform with the same air of superiority he usually had when he was going to teach Harry a lesson. “Wand at the ready Potter.” Snape snapped already preparing himself. Knowing there was little else he could do, Harry drew his wand. It would be little use to him. Dueling with Snape was like trying to capture a two-headed snake and without fail Harry would always end up losing in a spectacular display of public humiliation. “Serpenratius!” Harry wasn’t prepared with the effective counter curse but dutifully blocked the curse. 

Blocking curses as Snape pointed out on many occasions only delayed the inevitable. The far better solution was their counter curses. Harry knew he was going to pay for his blatant lack of effort. “Arachid Latimal!” Sure enough the next curse left Snape’s wand not a heartbeat after the first. Harry knew the curse quite well but he had no counter for the variant that Snape had just thrown him. In self protection Harry went to block the curse again but it was rendered completely useless as the curse tore through his protective bubble and hit him square in the chest. Before he realized Harry was on his back squirming around as his skin began to crawl like a million spiders were beneath it. Harry clawed like a madman at his skin, distantly hearing Snape addressing the gathered student populace. 

“1st Rule of Engagement, Listen!” Snape spoke calmly completely ignoring Harry who was still gripped in the throws of the nasty curse. “A spoken curse can often be varied by a simple syllable change. Without the appropriately changed counter curse your defense is useless!” Harry was beginning to panic, his nails already digging grooves into his arms and legs, so very close to drawing blood. This curse alone had killed many people making them literally tear themselves limb from limb. “Recede!” Snape casually flicked his wand at Harry the curse instantly lifting leaving Harry panting and shaking on the end of the platform. “Stand up Potter.” Snape growled already back in position for the next attack. At length Harry hauled himself to his feet, shaking off the lingering effects of the curse. No sooner had he taken his wand up, than Snape had attacked again. 

“Furicular Minor!” Snape called quickly. Harry had a split second to think before he uttered the counter curse he’d read about briefly in defense earlier last week. 

“Acrena Minor!” Harry squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for failure but was somewhat surprised as he heard a gasp from the student populace moments before a thud hit the platform on the far end. Harry opened his eyes and winced a little as he saw Snape shake off the curse with some ease as he rose slowly to his feet again. Snape’s dark gaze firmly locked on Harry who swallowed involuntarily. 

“Congratulations Mr. Potter, sheer luck triumphs again.” Harry knew he was going to pay and sure enough the next curse that left Snape’s mouth was one Harry had never heard before. The curse hit Harry in the arm, a strange place for Snape to aim for in Harry’s opinion. For a second Harry didn’t feel anything but then the pain registered. It felt as if a searing iron spike was being driven up his arm and into his shoulder. The pain brought him to his knees, his wand dropping from his hand and rolling off the edge of the platform out of reach. In agony Harry clutched at his arm that had begun to swell and stiffen. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes as he gasped for breath, the pain robbing his lungs of air. Snape was standing above him triumphantly as he calmly addressed the audience again. 

“The 2nd Rule of Engagement, never underestimate your opponent.” Snape sneered as he looked down at Harry who was now hyperventilating as he struggled with the pain. At length Snape ended the curse with a casual flick of his wand, leaving Harry to collapse in a panting heap at the end of the platform. 

“You bastard.” Harry caught his breath as the pain receded, although his arm was still swollen and stiff. Gritting his teeth Harry sat up and glared up at Snape who was still towering over him authoritatively, waiting for him to recover. 

“I beg your pardon Mr. Potter?” Somewhat taken back by the boy’s outburst Snape straightened himself and cocked a curious eyebrow in Harry’s direction. 

“You heard me.” Harry growled as he pulled himself up from the platform realizing he was at a disadvantage sitting down. Snape’s expression darkened a snarl forming at the corner of his mouth at being insulted so publicly and with no remorse. 

“You will watch your mouth Potter, less I take your tongue.” Snape barked out loudly his wand twitching threateningly in his left hand. Harry knew that Snape’s threats were not idly given and so restrained his language although he continued to meet Snape’s stare with one of his own. “Frustrated are we Potter?” Harry knew he was being taunted as he watched Snape’s sneer twitch into a smirk at his comment. This was what Harry knew would happen when Snape found out about his problem. Like most things it would be thrown back in his face, time and time again. With an angry rage, Harry automatically kicked out. Years of living with the Dursley’s had taught him a few things about fighting and although he knew it was dirty he also knew that it was a weakness muggles and wizards shared. Sure enough as his knee sank into Snape’s groin the elder wizard crumpled, a silent gasp leaving his lips as he fell to his knees, his face pale and his lips trembling. Harry made sure to commit Snape’s expression to memory as the wizard whimpered and clutched at his groin in obvious agony. Harry bent down to Snape’s level so that he was close to the man’s face. 

“3rd Rule of Engagement Professor, Magic means nothing when your balls are in your throat!” With his arm still painfully swollen Harry turned around and strode from the great hall, leaving Snape still gasping and shaking on the dueling platform in front of the entire school.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Snape shuffled painfully along the darkened corridor heading for the single flickering light coming from the Gryffindor Boy’s bathroom. It was hours past curfew and whoever was still up was brazen enough not to conceal their whereabouts from prowling professors. After Potter’s display in the great hall earlier Snape was certainly not in the mood for leniency and whoever dared to be out after curfew would feel his wrath. Wincing a little as he stepped up into the bathroom Snape paused as he took in the sight. The central sunken stone bath was full to overflowing. A discarded boy’s school robe lay slung on the floor while a familiar pair of glasses and wand lay abandoned on the sink. Snape growled inwardly as he stared at the round glasses his fists clenching at his sides as he thought of the scar faced little brat who wore them. As he stared at the glasses something in the reflection of the mirror caught Snape’s eye. Through the rage a strange foreboding sensation rippled through Snape’s body as he glanced around the empty bathroom. The place was too silent and there was no sign of the owner of the items. Snape’s gaze fell on the sunken bath tub in the center of the room and it was there he saw the first glimpse of brown hair floating on the top. 

Ignoring the pain in his groin Snape strode across the tiled floor, narrowly avoiding slipping on the overflowing water of the bath as he looked down into the deep water. The sight sent his heart into his throat. 

Harry Potter lay suspended at the bottom of the bath his emerald green eyes eerily devoid of life as they stared up at him. The boy’s face was pale and his lips were almost purple. Without thought Snape threw himself into the tub, managing to take a large lung full of air before going down after the boy at the bottom. With his heavy school robes swirling around him Snape caught hold of Harry’s arms and tried to drag the boy to the surface but something was holding him down. Unable to hold his breath any longer Snape came to the surface with a gasp and grabbed for his wand that he’d dropped carelessly on the floor when he’d jumped in. Clutching his wand Snape took another deep breath and pushed himself down again into the depths of the bath. Muttering spells under water was difficult but after the second try Harry seemed to come free from whatever magic was holding him down. With Harry in his grasp Snape came to the surface and dragged the lifeless boy over to the side. Harry surprisingly didn’t weight much as Snape literally threw the boy out of the water and onto the tiled floor. Wrenching off his own heavy wet robe Snape pulled himself from the tub and scrambled over to where Harry was still lying deathly still on the floor. Snape wasn’t a medi wizard but like most wizards he knew basic revival techniques. Grabbing his wand Snape whispered the revitalizing spell. 

Almost immediately Harry’s body seized up in a spasm, the boy practically snapping in two as his lungs suddenly took in a breath of air and he coughed up a lung full of soapy water. Snape leant over Harry’s body watching carefully as the boy took another shallow breath in, the boy’s eyes just fluttering open in disorientation. Snape sneered down at the boy his moment of fear totally eclipsed by the swell of anger. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Snape growled low in his throat his voice deathly serious as Harry pushed himself up. Snape didn’t move from where he was hovering over Harry’s face, the wet straggly curtain of black hair dripping down onto Harry’s pale cheeks. Harry stared into Snape’s inky black eyes that flashed with liquid anger as he grabbed hold of Harry’s chin and tilted the boy’s head up to get a better look at him in the light. Colour had returned to Harry’s lips although the boy was shivering and despite the effort not to, his teeth were chattering in the cold of the bathroom. 

Satisfied that Harry was indeed still breathing Snape let go of Harry’s chin and stood up from over the boy’s body. “Next time you decide to be melodramatic and kill yourself make sure you pick a night when I’m not on curfew duty.” Harry swallowed convulsively as he watched Snape snatched up his wand and sopping wet cloak from the floor. “Oh and your condition,” Snape paused as he wrung out the sleeves of his shirt. “Don’t be so self centered that you think it’s something special because I assure you, you’re not the only one in this castle not getting any!” If possible Harry’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline as he watched Snape turn and stride painfully towards the exit of the bathroom. Harry distantly heard Snape muttering a drying spell as he shuffled up the hallway leaving Harry feeling decidedly ill with guilt on the wet bathroom floor.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry paced nervously in front of Snape’s office. It had taken him two days to pluck up the courage to even show his face in company since the incident in the bathroom, no less to face Snape. Guilt was eating at Harry like gnawing bats and despite not wanting to discuss his problems with anyone let alone Snape, Harry still thought he owed the professor an explanation of his actions.

Twisting his hands in front of him, Harry made one more pass of Snape’s office before taking a deep breath in and knocking on the wooden door. 

“Come.” Snape’s deep toneless voice filtered out from between the crack in the door. Harry hesitated nervously before reaching for the handle and pushing it open. Harry had avoided Snape all week, purposefully playing sick as to avoid going to Snape’s potions class. Even Dobby was bringing him meals in his dorm room so that Harry didn’t have to sit in the great hall. 

Harry held his breath as he stared at Snape, frozen in fear on the threshold of the office. Snape was sat behind his large oak desk, his nose buried in several piles of scrolls that were undoubtedly school papers. When Harry remained silent Snape finally glanced up from his work to glare at his visitor over the top of the parchment he was currently marking. 

“Oh, you are still a student here after all. I was beginning to wonder.” Snape’s irritated tone of voice was nothing that Harry hadn’t expected and so the boy let out a nervous breath as he stepped forward into the office and closed the door behind him. Snape had gone back to his marking non-too interested in the boy standing before him. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry lowered his gaze to the floor as the words trembled from his mouth. There was no way Harry could meet Snape’s gaze while he said what he had to and no force in hell could make him stop twisting his hands in anxiousness. “I’ve never done that before. I’m not sick or anything. I was just…” Harry paused trying to find a way of explaining himself without sounding totally incompetent and childish. “I was just tired of it. I didn’t think anyone would notice.” Again Harry paused as he closed his eyes, a single tear leaking out from the corner of his eyes as he continued. “I’m sorry I’ve missed your classes, it won’t happen again.” Harry licked a salty tear from his lip as he waited for Snape to say something. When the professor made no sound Harry turned to leave, determined to scurry back to his dorm room and hide for the next hundred years. 

“Don’t think that everything in your life is always going to be straightforward Mr. Potter.” Harry paused in front of the door his hand on the doorknob as he glanced back nervously at Snape. The elder professor was reclined back in his chair behind the desk, the parchments he’d been marking momentarily discarded as he stared at the boy. 

Harry didn’t know what to say in reply, still not willing to meet Snape’s intense gaze even across the room. After a long moments silence Harry was surprised to hear Snape sigh heavily. “Just because Miss Price doesn’t do it for you Mr. Potter doesn’t mean you’re incapable and that your life is worth ending. I consider myself as having survived worse humiliations than your current situation. My advice is to let it go and move on.” Harry nodded silently still not meeting Snape’s gaze. “Besides, what I saw of you several evenings ago, you’re quite capable of achieving certain necessary aspects of intimacy.” Harry felt the crimson blush sweep into his cheeks as he began twisting his fingers nervously again. The night Snape had left Harry in the bathroom the boy had sat for a good five minutes recovering himself. It had only been then that he’d noticed the hard-on he sported. Shocked excitement had overwhelmed him, as he’d stared at his hard prick finally standing to attention as it should do. Harry hadn’t given it a thought then about Snape’s presence and only now realized what the professor must have been privy to upon dragging Harry from the bath. “Spare me your embarrassment Mr. Potter. I don’t consider sympathy one of my strong points.” 

“Sorry sir.” Harry whispered trying his best to calm down. Snape snorted in irritated amusement as he stood from his desk and moved around to stretch his legs in front of the desk. This time Harry dared to glance up at Snape catching the man’s gaze briefly as Snape stared at him pointedly. 

“I’d be careful if I were you Harry,” Harry’s head snapped up again his eyes widening in shock at hearing Snape use his first name. “Little boys who enjoy death grow up knowing nothing else.” Harry’s gaze locked with Snape’s, the man’s dark obsidian eyes swallowing Harry whole and making him shiver in fear. “Your homework for the week is in this folder. I expect you to have caught up with the lessons you missed by Monday.” Harry nodded as he stepped forward and took the folder Snape had collected from the desk to hand to him. 

“Thank you sir.” Harry muttered as he turned to move from the room, hoping to be out of Snape’s gaze as quickly as possible so he could try and make sense of the conversation that had just passed between them. 

“Oh and Potter,” Harry paused already halfway out of the door. “Detention with me Saturday and Sunday. I don’t appreciate having to explain to the house elves why I require ice for my groin.” With a hasty nod Harry ran from the office. Harry knew he’d have never have gotten away with kneeing Snape at dueling club but he was surprised it had taken till now for Snape to reprimand him. With a sigh of relief Harry hurried up to his dorm room determined to catch up on his potions work before his mind could begin worrying about what Snape had said to him in the office.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

“Eww, I’d rather gouge out my eyes than witness that ever again.” Ron groaned in complaint as the trio left the classroom. Harry had to admit, he too felt slightly ill having spent the last hour listening to Professor McGonagall lecture them on sex. Hermione looked pale. Harry had never been in a class where Hermione had never asked a question before, not that it was surprising considering the topic. The trio made their way back to the common room. The mood among the sixth and seventh years in the common room was of disgusted, quite reflection on the class just gone. 

Harry left Hermione and Ron in the common room as soon as they arrived. His detention with Snape was in fifteen minutes and he needed to get his things together before joining the wizard in his classroom. He’d avoided the austere professor all day. Despite Harry’s fumbled apology the boy still felt extremely awkward in the man’s presence, knowing what Snape knew about him. Gathering his things Harry shoved the necessary items into his satchel before striding out of the common room and down towards the dungeons. Snape’s detentions always lasted till curfew and usually involved the most unpleasant of tasks the professor could think of. 

Knocking tentatively on the closed door of Snape’s classroom, Harry waited for permission to enter. 

“Come.” The professor’s voice was its usual unimpressed sharpness and Harry quickly entered the classroom and came to stand still in front of the elder wizard’s desk. Snape had his head down, red inked quill in one hand as he marked a variety of parchment stacked on his desk. Harry silently wondered if the man ever slept. Between marking, teaching and stalking the halls at night, there would have been hardly time to eat let alone get a good night’s sleep. The idea of Snape in bed however made Harry shudder with abhorrence and he quickly concentrated on the situation at hand. “The school potions store is atrocious. I want you to catalogue it according to my instructions.” Harry took the long length of parchment that Snape thrust in his direction. The man barely glanced up from his work to see whom he was addressing. 

The catalogued list of potions ingredients was scribed beautifully in Snape’s elegant handwriting all in perfect order of the importance of their uses. Harry waited momentarily for Snape to give him some more instructions but when none were forthcoming Harry sighed heavily and made his way over to the school potions store cupboard on the far side of the room. The pantry like room was dark and Harry lit a torch hanging on a hook by the side of the door to illuminate the gloom. What greeted Harry was utter chaos. Potions and ingredients were everywhere, lying in no particular order on the roof high shelves of the room. A small ladder was propped up against the shelves at the far end of the long room to help reach the higher shelves. Harry sighed again as he dropped his bag by the door and headed into the unforgiving space of potions store. 

Outside Snape watched the boy cautiously from over the edge of his desk, carefully observing the boy’s plan of attack in the store cupboard. Snape had been meaning to organize the store himself for some time but Harry’s detention had conveniently come at the right moment. Snape watched as the boy moved about the cupboard organizing himself into a system of retrieving, re-labeling and re-shelving each individual item in the store. Satisfied that Harry was doing as he was told Snape went back to concentrating on his marking leaving the boy to his own devices. 

It was late when Snape finally finished his evenings marking. He yawned and stretched as he leant back from his desk and glanced towards the potions store where Harry was still beavering away in the mess. Silence hung in the classroom as it had all evening. Only the occasional chink of glass against glass or the scrape of the ladder on the stone floor as Potter shifted the bottles in the store. The boy had been rather submissive since the incident in the bathroom. He’d been quieter in class, more obedient and less confident. Snape had noticed the change dramatically, perhaps because he knew the reason behind it. The boy hadn’t been himself and Snape was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

Rising from his chair behind his desk, Snape adjusted his robes and strode quietly over to the open doorway of the store cupboard. Harry was knelt on the bottom step of the ladder carefully arranging a set of flasks on a lower shelf. The boy had done well, having achieved at least a ¼ of the required work. 

“You do know how to follow instructions after all Potter.” Harry practically jumped out of his skin, having not heard the potion masters approach. The bottle currently in his grasp threatened to slip but on fear of losing a limb Harry clutched at it tightly as he spun around to face the elder wizard. Harry nodded in silence as he replaced the bottle in its proper place before standing up to admire the small amount of progress he’d made. Harry knew Snape wouldn’t have anything good to say about it but he was rather pleased with himself. “Curfew passed an hour ago. I will escort you back to your common room.” Snape stepped away from the door as Harry scurried out of the store and picked up his bag lying in a heap on the floor. 

“Don’t you want me to finish it?” Harry whispered as he glanced back at the cupboard and then up at Snape. 

“Tomorrow night.” Snape replied, already at the door to the classroom waiting for Harry to catch up. Harry hurried and fell into step, two steps behind Snape to avoid treading on the man’s billowing black robes. The castle was quiet. The corridors contained only shadows that made no noise as the pair of them passed by. Round a corner onto the moving staircases, they found Peeves was sliding down the banister. Snape flicked his wand at the ghost and with a puff of wind much like an irritated tornado the ghost was whipped away with a howling yell of ‘bastard’ in Snape’s direction. Snape didn’t seem that fussed by the insulting ghost and Harry found it rather amusing to find Snape not only frightened students but the ghosts as well. Reaching the top of the staircase and the portrait of the fat lady, Snape paused on the top step and allowed Harry to pass him. The boy whispered the password beneath his breath and at length the lazy fat portrait relented and opened up. 

“Mr. Potter.” Harry paused on the threshold of the common room to glance back at Snape. “Tomorrows detention is for having forced me to discuss sexual education with my Slytherin students due to your lack of discretion regarding your love life.” Harry flushed a bright red colour, his gaze dropping to the floor as Snape folded his arms angrily across his chest. He was clearly annoyed that he’d been forced to teach such a class. The very idea of Snape even saying the word ‘sex’ was laughable and Harry forced himself not to imagine what the Slytherin’s class had been like compared to McGonagall’s lecture. 

“Sorry.” Harry whispered still feeling flushed by the embarrassment of what had transpired earlier in the week. With a nod Harry turned and entered the common room leaving Snape behind as the portrait closed. With a heavy sigh Harry made his way over to the couch in front of the fire and collapsed into it, his arm covering his face in humiliation. Snape was never going to let him live this down. The man was using the information against him and it was horrible. Harry closed his eyes behind his arm and wished himself a million miles away. Not only were his peers giving him shit, but so too was his professor.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry sat in the infirmary nursing a cut to the hand and bloodied knees. He’d been in Care of Magical Creatures out by the lake with Hagrid and Ron. They were studying Merpeople this semester and he’d been drawing them as Hagrid had waded out into the shallows to feed them. Draco had been making sideways comments all day, just as he had been doing for the past week. Harry had tried to ignore them, purposefully block out the sniggers and glances that his peers kept giving him. Today though Draco had pushed it too far and had proceeded to pretend to be fucking Goyle with one of the floppy fish sticks Hagrid had been feeding to the Merpeople. Harry had got up to thump the blonde but he’d slipped on the rocks at the edge of the lake. He’d toppled down the incline scraping both knees and slicing his hand open on the sharp rocks. Ron had escorted him to the infirmary leaving Hagrid to reprimand Draco for something the half giant hadn’t actually witnessed. Draco knew all the tricks for avoiding being caught and his cruelest pranks were always done when no one of authority was looking. Ron had left him an hour ago and Harry was still sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed a tea towel wrapped around his bleeding hand and his knees stinging as he waited for treatment. 

It was dinnertime before Harry left the hospital wing his hand bandaged and his knees sore but healing nicely. By now the entire school would know what happened to Harry during class and there was no way he was going to face them at dinner, having lost his appetite sometime ago. Harry paused for a long time trying to decide what to do. In the end he chose to make his way down the dungeons. His detention with Snape didn’t start until six but spending time in the quiet of Snape’s store cupboard was far better than having to face the humiliation of the school at dinner. 

With most students at the great hall ready for dinner Harry made his way down to the dungeons unhindered. Harry knocked on Snape’s classroom door in politeness even though he knew Snape would have already been at dinner. The classroom was empty when Harry finally got up enough guts to open the door and glance inside. Closing the door behind him, Harry silently made his way over to the store cupboard and having lit the torch at the doorway disappeared inside once again. It was utterly amazing what was actually in the store. Some things Harry didn’t even recognize let alone would use. Re-arranging the bottles felt almost therapeutic in a way, giving Harry something to take his mind off the other things occupying his life outside the cupboard. 

Harry was humming to himself as he checked Snape’s master list once again before moving some more bottles. He had no idea that Snape was now stood in the entrance way watching him work, a curious frown etched in his brow. 

”Don’t think because you’ve started early Potter, that I will let you go sooner.” Harry squeaked in what Snape could only define as terror, much like a house elf would at the sound of Snape’s voice. The boy was in the process of shifting a large jar of crushed scorpion spines and unlike before this time didn’t manage to catch the jar as it fell from his grip and smashed on the floor. A large cloud of crushed spines rose up from the floor and Harry began coughing deeply as he inhaled the potent ingredient. 

Snape was quick. Grabbing the boy’s arm he yanked him out of the enclosed space of the cupboard out into the classroom. Harry’s eyes watered and his nose ran as he coughed and spluttered against the stinging of the powder. Still with his hand latched around Harry’s arm, Snape dragged the boy over to the sink and with a flick of his wand had the boy’s head dunked in the water to try and wash away the powder. With his hand on the back of the boy’s head, Snape dunked Harry into the icy cold, clean water almost ten times before finally relenting to the boy’s spluttering protests and let go. Harry’s eyes were blood shot and swollen, orange tears were still dripping down the boy’s face and the snot on his nose was still a tangerine colour. Snape sighed as he handed the boy a dry cotton cloth to blow his nose and wipe his face. Harry propped himself up on the bench as he tried to wipe his glasses and see through his blurry vision. Snape was leant on the bench opposite him, arms folded into the billowing sleeves of his black robe and his face schooled in a typically irritated glare. 

“What are you doing here Potter?” Snape inquired coolly as Harry finally replaced his glasses, the tears from his sore eyes once again a normal clear colour. 

“Detention sir.” Harry coughed as he gently washed his bandaged hand beneath the running tap in order to clean it of the scorpion powder. Snape didn’t believe it. Harry Potter, the boy who detested his potions professor as much if not more than Tom Riddle, didn’t come to detentions early. There was silence for a long moment before Snape pushed away from the bench and moved over to the potions store again, its entire contents covered in a fine layer of orange powder. 

“You can’t hide from it Potter. The more you do the more enjoyment they get out of it.” After a quick cleaning charm on himself, Harry moved over to join Snape staring in at the mess of the potions store again. 

“I’m not hiding.” Harry muttered as he moved past Snape and began flicking his wand deliberately about the room in an attempt at cleaning the powder up. 

“Don’t deny the obvious Potter. It gives other people a bad impression if you lie to yourself.” Snape followed Harry into the room, and began helping the boy clean up the mess of the powder. They worked side-by-side in the cramped little store cupboard for a good hour. Not a single word passed between the two of them until the last of the orange powder had been cleaned up and the jar replaced in the space Harry had been trying to move it to in the first place. With the cupboard clean Harry went about beginning his task again and Snape stepped back to the safety of the entranceway, to give Harry room to move. Harry could feel Snape staring at him the elder wizards gaze not unwelcome but certainly a little off-putting. 

“I can manage this on my own,” Harry glanced back over his shoulder at Snape, who was leant against the doorframe his arms folded in his robes. “You needn’t watch over me I won’t break anything else.” Harry continued carefully gauging Snape’s reaction. Harry watched as Snape nodded and with a stern glare disappeared from view back into the classroom, leaving Harry to work alone and in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

“Come on Harry. It’s just a party everyone’s probably forgotten about it already.” Ron prodded Harry in the side as the boy-who-lived lay on his back, trying to ignore his best friend’s persistent jabs. Harry knew no one had forgotten about him, Ron was just trying to get him to go to the party in the Slytherin common room. It had been a week since Harry had finished his detentions with Snape and the boy was beginning to wish he was back under the safe watch of the potions professor. 

“No Ron, I’m not going down there.” Harry snapped firmly as he tried to read his Transfiguration textbook. 

“You know what Harry, you’re boring. It’s no wonder no one’s asked you out in like forever.” Ron stood with his hands on his hips staring down at his best friend, who’d flipped over angrily at the comment to glare at the red head. 

“Oh, so you don’t think it’s got anything to do with my reputation as a ‘limp dick’ do you RON?” Harry shouted angrily slamming his textbook closed and throwing it into his truck at the end of his bed. 

“So what if they’re calling you names Harry. Just tell them to fuck off. We know the truth; girls just don’t understand the pressure associated with performance.” Ron shrugged his shoulders, before sitting down next to Harry on the edge of the bed. “Please Harry, come to the party I promise I won’t let anyone say or do anything to you.” Harry sighed heavily as he stared at his best friend, a puppy dog smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. 

“Fine, I’ll come. But if anyone even mentions my name I’m out of there.” Ron brightened immediately and nodded frantically. 

“I promise they won’t say anything Harry, I promise.” With a smile and an excited ‘whoopee’ Ron was gone from the dormitory, no doubt bounding down stairs to the common room to tell Hermione and the others the good news. Harry sighed yet again and flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes. In his head he heard Snape’s words echoing, ‘you’re hiding from them’. It made Harry shudder to think the professor was right and so he’d stupidly agreed to go to the party just to prove a point. Harry knew it was a stupid way of proving something but it was already done before he could change his mind. Harry just hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision for the rest of his life. 

***************************

Harry sat in an armchair by the fire in the Slytherin common room, listening to the music and watching as randy teenagers fawned over each other all around him. Just as Ron had promised no one had approached him or spoken to him all night, although Harry had felt the stares and even heard the occasional giggle. He’d tried to block it out with the firewhisky the Slytherin’s had smuggled into the castle. He’d had two glasses already and was nursing his third. So far the alcohol was doing its job. Miraculously Draco hadn’t been near Harry all night, the blonde far too wrapped up in his own socializing to even notice Harry was there. 

“Alright everyone, game time!” Patty Winterchild was up on a table in the center of the room clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. Eventually most people quieted down to listen to her and gathered around. “It’s time for blind wizards kiss.” There was a twittering of excited laughter around the crowd, who obviously knew what she was talking about. Harry being of muggle heritage had never heard of the game before but didn’t like the sound of it. “Okay gather around and let’s get the wand spinning.” Harry watched over the heads of the other students as Patty levitated her wand in the air and with a whispered spell sent it spinning off into the room. Everyone began laughing and ducking as the wand whipped its way through the crowd obviously searching for something. Harry sank low in his chair as the wand zipped over his head before dropping like a lead weight into his lap, making him wince slightly in pain. Harry stared at the wand sitting in his lap before glancing up at the student body that were now staring at him and smiling. 

“I don’t want to play!” Harry went to toss the wand back at Patty but the girl folded her arms across her chest haughtily.

“Rules of the game scar head, everyone plays.” Draco’s sarcastic drawl filtered out from amongst the crowd. Harry shook his head defiantly. 

“No way, I’m not playing.” Harry stood up from his armchair and tossed the wand to the floor, already making his way towards the door out of the common room. 

“Oh, come on Harry it’s just a bit of fun.” Ron caught up with Harry and pulled him to a stop with his arm. Harry stared at his best friend for a long moment, Snape’s words yet again echoing in his mind. Harry was not hiding, he was just being cautious. With a reluctant nod Harry agreed to play and with a smile Ron dragged his friend over to the center of the group. 

“Alright Harry, here’s your blind fold and Ron will escort you to the broom cupboard.” Harry backed away suspiciously from the green blindfold but was pushed back into it by Draco and Goyle who’d moved behind him. 

“What do I have to do?” Harry muttered as he was blindfolded and led to the broom cupboard in the Slytherin common room. 

“All you have to do is kiss whomever the wand chooses next and then guess who it is. If you guess right you get to choose the next kisser, if not you have to complete a dare. It’s simple.” Harry could hear Patty’s voice through the closed door of the broom closet as he sighed and leant back against the stack of brooms, their bristles scratching his legs. Harry didn’t know how long he was in the cupboard for before he heard the door opening and whispering before someone was pushed inside with him. 

“Hi.” Harry muttered unable to see whoever it was who’d been pushed in with him. There was no reply and Harry rolled his eyes from behind the blindfold. “Can we just get on with it, so I can get away from this stupid party?” Again there was no reply only the shuffling of feet before someone’s lips were pressed against his own. The lips were warm, soft and moist. They tasted of cherries and reminded Harry of the cherry cordial they sometimes had at meals. The kiss was brief and whomever it was pulled away from Harry quickly. Harry had no idea who it was he’d just kissed and frowned behind the blindfold. “Okay, can you give me a hint?” Harry muttered into the darkness. 

“Sorry Harry.” A voice replied but Harry didn’t have time to process who the voice belonged to before a spell was whispered and he was pushed hard in the chest out of the cupboard and stumbling into the common room. Still blindfolded Harry hadn’t yet realized what had happened until he instinctively reached for his wand and found himself naked, totally devoid of any scrap of clothing, except the blindfold. Harry tore the blindfold off and found himself standing in the center of the party, cold and naked everyone staring at him. Silence hung thickly around the room, everyone’s eyes trained on him in all his glory. Harry didn’t know what to do his brain completely shutting down as humiliation clouded his vision and made him sway dangerously. 

“Nice knob Potter, pity it doesn’t work hey.” Draco’s voice drew Harry’s attention from everyone to the blonde who was standing smugly to the side his blue eyes appraising Harry critically. It was then that brain function returned to Harry and the boy spun around to see who’d betrayed him. There standing in the doorway to the broom cupboard was Ginny Weasley, her eyes cast to the floor in guilt and her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. 

Harry didn’t know what to do as laughter broke out around the group, followed by cruel taunts and pointing fingers. Before he knew it Harry was running at full speed from the common room, crashing his way through the crowd and out into the corridors, the party’s laughter still haunting him. Naked, crying and afraid Harry didn’t know where he was going only blindly following his instincts. It was late so Harry was spared meeting anyone along the way. Harry found himself soon enough outside Professor Snape’s classrooms and without a wand he crashed through the door and ran unseeing over to the store cupboard. Not even bothering to light the torch above the door Harry ran inside the room and with the door closed behind him cowered down in the corner, shivering and crying in fear that they’d followed him. 

*******************************

Snape sat up in bed abruptly, shrill alarms echoing around his chambers. He swore to himself as he climbed quickly out of bed and pulled on the first thing within reach, his black teaching robe. His wards had gone off in his classroom and one look at his clock told him it was way past curfew. The wards he’d had placed around his classroom were a new installment, having been sick and tired of students thieving things from his potions stores. Snape was not in a good mood from having been woken so abruptly and whomever he found in his classroom was going to get it. Grabbing his wand from under his pillow Snape took off out of his chambers and ran down the darkened hallway towards his classroom. 

The door into the main teaching area had been left open carelessly and Snape didn’t bother to sneak in, instead he strode in angrily his wand held high and outstretched in order to catch the culprit in the act. The classroom was empty however with no signs of whoever had broken the wards. Snape couldn’t help but sigh a little in disappointment as he rounded the classroom twice incase the perpetrators were hiding. He found nothing out of the ordinary though and having replaced his wand into the sleeve of his robe turned to leave. It was then that he heard it, the soft whimper that had he not been listening for it, might have missed it entirely. The whimper came from the potion store, and Snape quietly padded his way over to the closed door. With his wand yet again in his hand, Snape gently eased open the door to the cupboard and glanced inside. The torch wasn’t lit so the pitch black of the cupboard was only broken by the occasional flash of light that reflected from the many shelves of glass bottles. Snape couldn’t see anything but didn’t want to risk entering the darkness without knowing what he was up against. With a flick of his wand Snape lit the torch illuminating the entire cupboard. It took a second for Snape’s eyes to adjust to the new light but when they did the sight they beheld made him feel ill. 

Harry Potter sat huddled into the corner of the potion’s cupboard, the boy having jammed his naked shaking body between two shelves and behind several large glass bottles of various ingredients. The boy looked completely devastated, alone and frightened and Snape sighed heavily as a pair of watery green eyes looked up at him from behind a jar. 

“I needn’t ask what happened to you.” Snape stepped into the cupboard and sat down on the wooden step that lay abandoned under one of the shelves. Harry was silent and huddled tighter against the icy draft now blowing in from the cold classroom. Noting the boy’s shivering, Snape unbuttoned his cloak and handed it carefully over to Harry beneath the shelves in the corner. A tentative hand reached out and snatched the warm cloak. Snape sighed as glanced down at himself, sat in the icy coldness of his potions store dressed in only his gray calf length night shirt and his unlaced potion boots, his hair still in a tangled mess from his interrupted sleep. 

“One year, your father and Black thought it would be funny to take photos of me in a certain compromising position and post them around the school.” Harry looked out from beneath the warm, familiar scent of the cloak as Snape began to talk, the elder wizard’s tone of voice far more sympathetic than Harry had ever heard it before. “I thought I would have died of humiliation and when the nicknames started I spent a lot of time locked in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom reading.” Harry sniffled and wiped his tear-filled eyes with the back of his hand, as he quietly listened to what Snape was confessing. It was hard for Harry to imagine Snape being anything less than fearsome; the elder wizard just seemed naturally tough. “I didn’t get a date that entire year because of those pictures, no-one talked to me and I spent a lot of my time alone, hiding.” With cramp in his back and a cold backside Harry quietly crawled out from beneath the shelving and came to a stop sitting in front of Snape the man’s cloak now wrapped entirely around his body, shielding him from the cold and surrounding him in a scent that Harry could only describe as being purely Snape. “Then the following year, I caught Black with someone in the Quidditch showers one evening. By the time the rumor had spread about Gryffindor’s heartthrob, everyone had forgotten about me.” Snape smiled almost smugly to himself at the memory and Harry realized then what Snape was suggesting. 

“So you think I’ll feel better if I get revenge?” Harry whispered his voice hardly audible beneath the fabric of the cloak. Snape snapped out of his memories immediately, his sympathetic tone once again switching to its usual hard potions master drawl. 

“As a professor I do not condone revenge between students of any kind.” Snape paused and Harry watched a sparkle of knowledge flicker into the wizard’s onyx eyes. “But should you choose to stand up for yourself and not let them walk all over you, I might perhaps loose all knowledge that this conversation ever took place.” Harry smiled brightly behind the cloak as he stared up at Snape who looked rather surreal sat on his stool, in nothing but his night things. “As for your other problem Potter, I believe I’ve told you already that it’s more than natural not to have a reaction to members of the opposite sex.” Harry sighed and nodded, having remembered Snape’s earlier comments regarding his embarrassing situation. 

“What am I supposed to do then? It won’t…..” Harry paused, as he nervously twitched between the heavy weight of Snape’s thick cloak. “…. it won’t work at all, not since…” Again Harry stopped this time blushing guiltily at the memory of what he’d tried to do in the bathroom before Snape had found him and saved his life. “Well not since the bathroom incident.” Harry trailed off watching as Snape narrowed his gaze at him in concentration before rolling his eyes and tutting loudly. 

“If you haven’t figured it out yet Mr. Potter, you’re not worthy of having a penis.” Harry knew that tone of voice, Snape’s familiar snarky potion master’s sharp tongue had returned with the elder wizards waning patience. “I’m not in the habit of teaching little boys how to look after themselves but for the sake of my sanity and not having to come traipsing down here every night because you’ve broken my wards I’ll help you this once.” Harry sank down lower into Snape’s cloak instinctively preparing for a lecture. “Stand up.” The command was sharp and left no room to be ignored. Harry gingerly rose to his feet clutching at Snape’s overly large cloak to hide his nakedness. “Come here.” Snape pointed to the floor space just in front of his knees and Harry dutifully followed the instruction to come to a stand still in front of his potion’s professor. Harry didn’t look up from the floor being quite unaccustomed to standing this close to his potion’s professor. “Close your eyes.” Harry flicked his gaze up at Snape in tentative curiosity, before closing his eyes completely at Snape’s irritated scowl. “Good, now lick your lips.” Harry licked his lips, his eyes still tightly closed. There was a brief pause of silence after Harry had followed the last instruction, but just as he was going to open his eyes to see what Snape was doing, a warm soft brush of lips against his own made his breath catch in his throat and made his body freeze rigid. 

The kiss was soft and undemanding, the gentle movement of the lips against his own just enough to suggest they were even there. Harry didn’t know what to do, his brain not registering that it was his hated, greasy potion masters lips that were touching his own in the most intimate kiss he’d ever experienced. The soft kiss lasted no more than a couple of seconds before instinct kicked in and Harry parted his lips and let Snape’s tongue dart inside. Harry felt weak, his knees threatening to crumble beneath him as the insistent and skilled tongue of the professor explored his mouth. At length Snape broke the kiss leaving Harry breathless, his moist lips parted, his body still frozen and his eyes still closed. 

Nothing.

Harry’s brain had totally shut down and nothing seemed to exist other than the taste of Snape lingering on his lips and of the man’s thick woolen cloak engulfing his body like a warm glove.

“Judging from that, I do believe you should have worked it out by now.” Harry’s eyes flew open the instant Snape’s voice registered in his brain. Glancing down Harry followed Snape’s gaze to his lap, where Snape’s cloak had parted revealing Harry’s very naked, very hard cock poking out from between the folds of the cloak. Harry’s face exploded in embarrassed fire as he spun around away from Snape, clutching at the cloak to hide himself yet again. Harry listened as Snape stood up from the stool, gasping a little at having been sitting in the cold for too long. 

“You may borrow my cloak to return to your dorms Mr. Potter, I will expect it be returned to me in pristine condition.” Harry didn’t bother turning around from where he was facing the opposite wall to Snape, as he heard the potion masters boots on the floor as he stepped out of the store cupboard and left in silence. Harry sighed heavily when he heard the door of the classroom close, signaling that he was alone at last. Harry had no idea what had just happened, it might have seemed like a dream if the throb of his cock between his legs hadn’t been all too real. What Harry did know though was what Snape’s message had been. 

Revenge and Queer.

Two things Harry had never considered before. One was relatively easily accepted but the other would take some time to come to terms with. Knowing it was late, and assuming that by now everyone had gone to bed, even the partygoers who’d caused him so much grief Harry considered it safe to return to his dorm. Wrapping Snape’s cloak tighter around him Harry shuffled from the classroom all the way up to his dorm. His house mates were asleep when Harry arrived up in the Gryffindor tower, and Harry took his time pulling on his pajamas before crawling into the safety of his curtained bed, Snape’s cloak laid across his bed spread like a second warm, nice scented blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Harry lay staring at the tent of his striped pajama pants, in aw of the fact his erection hadn’t lost any of its fire during the night. Admittedly Harry hadn’t thought of anything else but Snape since he’d fallen into bed but that was beside the point. Having never managed to hold a hard on for more than a couple of minutes the idea of sporting a morning wood was more than pleasing, if not a little disturbing considering what had prompted it.

It was Saturday morning, and Harry had heard his dorm mates get up and go to breakfast over an hour ago. Harry knew they wouldn’t have woken him no doubt feeling guilty about what had happened the night before. Not that that mattered right now, not with something far more concerning to deal with. Turning over onto his side Harry stared at Snape’s cloak lying bunched up beside him. The cloak had gone cold during the night but it smelt of aromatic herbs and stale smoke that was purely Snape. Harry’s cock gave an appreciative twitch at the thought of Snape’s smell, and Harry found himself closing his eyes as he remembered the kiss. The kiss had been unlike any Harry had had before, it wasn’t clumsy or hurried, it had felt confident, firm and experienced. Harry licked his lips unconsciously as if he could still taste the lingering tang of the man on his tongue. Harry’s memories flashed quickly to the end of the kiss, of their parting and Snape’s onyx eyes as they’d stared at the tip of Harry’s rosy cock sticking out obscenely from the front of the cloak. With a stifled choke Harry’s body went rigid at the memory before the inevitable happened and he’d come in his pajama pants. With an exaggerated sigh of satisfaction Harry collapsed back onto his bed Snape’s cloak twisted in his fingers as his cock softened leaving behind a sticky cold mess. 

“Fuck.” Harry muttered to himself as he dutifully rose from bed, careful to fold and tuck Snape’s cloak into a hidden draw beneath his bed, where he kept his most precious of things. Harry wasn’t sure what he was going to do about Snape all he knew was that the Quidditch Match began in an hour and he had to shower and change before then. 

*********************************

It was miserable out, rain pelted from the sky and the wind whipped up the droplets and threw them sideways. The water stung Harry’s face as he huddled down in his cloak and made his way down towards the Quidditch field. He was late and the game had already begun. 

Slytherin vs Hufflepuff.

The game was surely stacked in the Slytherin’s favor but everyone had turned out to see it nonetheless. Harry was glad he was last to the stands so that no one would see him, and he could avoid all questions regarding last night. Stepping out into the arena Harry glanced up against the rain to see if he could spot a deserted bench somewhere. Through the driving rain hitting his glasses Harry spotted a bench on the far side of the pitch, high in the Slytherin stands. Most Slytherin’s had chosen the closer seats towards the front of the stand to get a better look at the action and so Harry felt relatively safe climbing the stairs and shuffling onto the bench. Through the rain nothing could be seen of the game, although the crowd cheered regardless. Harry was cold and sighed as he huddled down in his cloak unaware of the figure who’d shuffled along his same bench and sat down beside him.

“Taking a risk sitting here aren’t you?” Snape’s voice made Harry’s breath catch in his throat. The boy knew better than to look across at the elder wizard not wanting to give anyone cause to look at them. 

“I figured if I was going to plot revenge like a Slytherin, I might sit here and see if some of their scheming rubbed off.” Harry joked dryly as a clap of thunder and lightening streaked across the sky and the rain came down harder. Harry knew he was soaked even despite the cloak, his clothes clinging to him as the rain drove into the stands and hit his face. 

“A likely occurrence, I hear our scheming is catching.” Harry had never heard Snape make a joke before, it was just a pity that Harry couldn’t appreciate it with the weather as bad as it was obscuring his vision and making everything hard of hearing. With the rain practically blinding everything and everyone Harry thought it safe to glance across at his professor. Snape seemed perfectly unaffected by the wet weather no doubt surrounded by a ‘stay dry’ spell that Harry hadn’t thought of. Harry stared at the man from beneath the hood of his cloak, the elder wizards profile far from being handsome. It was hard for Harry to imagine what the man had done last night, although the thought made blood rush to Harry’s extremities where another blossoming erection bubbled beneath his cloak. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered silently wondering if Snape had heard him. If Snape did hear him he ignored the boy and Harry sighed heavily. 

“I thought it prudent to come and make sure you were coping after last night. Such a shock can sometimes take time to truly sink in, and knowing your rash behavior in the past I thought it best to make sure you hadn’t turned suicidal again.” Harry nodded quietly his eyes glued to Snape’s leather gloved hands that were resting on his knees. Harry stared for a long time at the slender fingers wrapped tightly in the leather, droplets of rain running from them onto the floor. On impulse Harry reached across and took hold of Snape’s right hand dragging it up and over to bring it to rest on Harry’s own knee. Snape didn’t flinch at the movement his gaze still firmly locked ahead and his expression a wash of cool regard. “Potter.” Snape’s warning came out in a growl but Harry ignored it, the warmth of Snape’s hand even through the glove sending sparks straight to his cock. Harry had never had this kind of reaction to anyone, or anything before in his life and the feeling was intoxicating. 

“This morning I was still hard.” Harry shifted across the bench, so that he was practically plastered against Snape’s side, close enough to feel the man’s heat and to be heard above the roar of the wind, the crowd and the rain. Harry didn’t look at Snape as he spoke, if they were caught by anyone it would be the end of everything. “I’ve never been at more than half mast before,” Harry ran his own hand over Snape’s still resting on his knee before clutching at it and dragging it slowly up his thigh. Snape still didn’t react so Harry continued to whisper. “It hurt when I came, it splashed all over my pyjama’s. I didn’t even touch myself.” Harry didn’t know what the hell he thought he was doing, but he was determined to make sure what had happened last night with Snape wasn’t just a dream. If he was really gay Harry would get off on this, and unsurprisingly he already was. Harry watched carefully as Snape sucked in a large lung full of air at Harry’s last comment but still didn’t react, despite the fact Harry had now dragged his leather gloved hand up to his crotch and had it cupping the warm, throbbing package hidden beneath. 

“Potter.” Snape growled another warning deep in his throat, his hand tightening in Harry’s lap despite himself. The boy was baiting him, testing the waters and his new found freedom and Snape was finding himself increasingly helpless to do anything about it without making an unwanted scene. If Snape had expected fall out from his decision to help the boy last night, this certainly wasn’t what he’d envisioned. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before. All the girls want to do is get it in. No ones ever touched me.” Harry trailed off and finally Snape turned his gaze from the Quidditch game to glance at the boy sitting beside him. Harry was the picture of confused innocence, his lips blue and teeth chattering in the cold. He was wet all over from the rain, and despite the hood of his cloak wet strands of hair stuck to his forehead and hung in his eyes. 

“Shit.” Snape muttered a curse beneath his breath, knowing it was pointless turning the boy away, he’d created a monster last night and despite himself he was rather pleased with the result. No one could have predicted the boy-who-lived would make such a wanton, needy queer or that he’d willingly come to the one person he supposedly hated in the world. No one could possibly believe the truth of the matter even if Snape himself told them, so the entire situation was perfectly designed for him to become blameless. 

A roar erupted from the Slytherin stands no doubt a goal had been scored. Snape used the opportunity to spin Harry around on the bench so that the boy’s back was to the pitch, his hood pulled down low to disguise his identity. “If you want this get it out.” Snape ground out from between his teeth as he pretended to continue watching the match. Harry nodded and with his cloak huddled around him quickly unzipped his trousers and pushed his white underpants aside to let just the ruby head of his penis stick out. Harry held his breath as Snape reached around him, his leather gloved hand cold, and slightly wet with rain as he grasped the boy’s cock rather awkwardly beneath all the layers of clothing. Automatically Harry bent forward at the first touch of leather to his heated flesh, his legs falling open wider as he tried to keep his cloak around him to hide what they were doing. Snape didn’t wait for the boy to adjust and quickly began pumping the swelled member in his gloved hand. 

Without lubricant Snape knew the sensation would have been raw and perhaps even a little painful but judging from the boy’s stifled gasps coming from beneath the hood of the cloak he was enjoying it nonetheless. Harry stared at the black, long fingers wrapped around his cock as they pumped him in a steady rhythm. Harry couldn’t help but touch too, his own cold fingertips pushing a little more of his white underpants aside so that he could fondle his sack beneath. With the combined stimulation of his own and Snape’s hand Harry erupted in a spray of creamy fluid all over Snape’s leather glove without any warning. Snape let go of Harry’s prick as he felt the boy’s release, managing to keep his own attention firmly on the Quidditch game and not on the boy who’d just spunked all over his hand. Snape reached into his own cloak pocket to pull out a tissue to wipe his gloves but before he could remove his hand from the safe hiding of Harry’s own cloak the boy had grasped his hand and was deftly sucking each leather clad finger clean of his own essence. Snape shuddered, hardly believing the boy was so adventurous and willing, when not 24 hours ago he’d been like a blushing virgin. When he’d cleaned Snape’s fingers Harry tucked himself back into his pants and turned back around on the bench, his clothes restored and only the slightly blush to his cheeks any sign that something had happened. With his glove still glistening with Harry’s spit Snape sighed as he put it back on his own knee and concentrated back on the game, ignoring the throb of his own cock trapped within the confines of his clothes. 

******************************************

Harry was pleased with himself as he strolled back to the castle after the game had finished. His little adventure had proved to himself that what had happened between he and Snape had been real, and that he was indeed as queer as Snape had suggested. In his euphoric state Harry forgot about the party disaster last night and in his momentary slip walked blindly in to the dinning room for lunch. Instantly Harry heard the giggles and whispers, he felt the stares and pointed fingers in his direction. His moment of pleasurable bliss was gone in an instant and he was back down at rock bottom. 

“Potter, I’ve got some photo’s you might like to take a look at.” Draco Malfoy came strolling into the great hall behind Harry and the boy felt his body go rigid in fear as the blonde came to a stop in front of him with a small pile of wizard pictures. Draco was still dressed in his Quidditch uniform, still wet and dirty from the game but having obviously rushed to get to the great hall in order to humiliate Harry in front of everyone. 

“You see, this one’s of Ron and you arriving.” Draco flipped the first picture over and Harry stared at the picture of he and Ron standing together getting a drink of firewhisky from the table of food. “Oh and this one’s of me hanging upside down on the ladder.” Draco spun the second picture upside down as he showed it to Harry, as if the boy was showing off his holiday snaps. “And finally this one’s of you, blind folded and naked.” Harry stared at the third picture, he was standing just outside the cupboard and it must have been taken the second Ginny had pushed him out judging from his facial expression. “I think this one’s a keeper don’t you?” Draco laughed his eyes cruel as he turned back to face the great hall. It was then that Harry realized what everyone was looking at. In front of every place at the tables was a bright green flyer, on which, was a blown up picture of Harry naked. Even the faculty hadn’t been spared a piece of parchment and Harry felt the blood drain from his head as his gaze locked with Albus Dumbledore’s who was holding the flyer in his hand. Harry stumbled forward as his legs gave way sending him crashing to the floor with a sickening thud. Distantly Harry heard the headmaster's voice calling his name before darkness took over and he fell into an abyss.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

“You always did have a flair for the dramatic didn’t you Potter?” Harry groaned as he gingerly opened his eyes, his vision swimming a little before he felt the cool slide of his glasses being placed on his face.

“Professor?” Harry whispered in mild surprise of seeing the stern potion’s professor sitting beside his infirmary bed, a potion text book in one hand and Draco’s horrible green flyer in the other. 

“It doesn’t do you justice, it feels larger than what it looks like here.” Harry closed his eyes and turned over away from Snape, as the man continued to inspect the flyer critically like it was just another piece of student homework. There was silence for a long moment before Harry felt the bed dip and glanced up to see Professor Snape sat on the edge leaning over him in order to force eye contact. 

“Harry.” His name seemed foreign coming from Snape’s mouth and Harry could do little but stare agape at the professor who looked genuinely concerned down at him. “The headmaster and I have discussed the issue and believe the best course of action is to ensure Master Malfoy is served up a healthy punishment.” Harry rolled his eyes, detention and lost house points were hardly going to be a deterrent for Draco Malfoy. “Since both Dumbledore and I believe you’re not taking steps to protect yourself, that it is my duty as your carer while you are here at Hogwart’s to guide you in an appropriate course of action.” Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow at Snape over his shoulder the elder wizard tutting loudly and shaking his head. “Alright, so I might be taking liberties with the headmasters original instructions, but like you I am rather tired of having to deal with Lucius Malfoy’s protégé. It was bad enough going to school with his father.” Harry remained silent hardly believing that the man sitting on his bed was indeed his Potion’s professor and not some imposter posing as him. Snape miss-reading Harry’s reaction continued in a hushed voice. “I’ve know Draco since he was a baby, and I’m rather loathed to admit it but I am aware of his rather unique tastes in certain area’s of his life.” 

“What areas?” Harry muttered darkly, finally seeing why Severus Snape had made such a model Slytherin. The 32-year-old professor was whispering and plotting like a vengeful teenager, and his dark eyes sparkled with malicious glee at the plan forming in his mind. If Harry hadn’t been so turned on by this unseen side of his professor he might have been concerned for both his own and Malfoy’s safety.

“To tell you that would be breaking an oath I have as a professor to protect my students privacy but I can guide you in the right direction and show you the correct apparatus needed for maximum humiliation.” Snape smiled a cruel grin, his upper lip twisting in delight as he watched Harry nod automatically. At that moment Harry would have agreed to do anything for Snape, if only to see the fire in the onyx jewels of his eyes sparkling down at him. “Jealousy is our platform,” Snape paused as he heard the door to the infirmary swing open and the click of Madam Pomfrey’s heels on the slate floor. “Malfoy’s are amune to many things but jealousy is their weakness. Leave the finer details to me, suffice to say in the next few days just go along with anything that happens understood?” Harry nodded and Snape stood up abruptly from the bed as the curtains were whipped aside and Madam Pomfrey stood hands on hips. Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey glanced from Severus to him in the bed, and then back to Severus again. She didn’t say anything but Harry could tell from the tight thin lips and her narrowed gaze that she thought something was up. Snape said nothing as he gathered his things and swept from the infirmary. When he was gone and the door had closed behind him, Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily and shook her head as she began to fuss around Harry’s bed.

“That wizard is a strange fellow Mr. Potter, dedicated to his students, but strange.” Harry relaxed with an inward sigh as he left the Mediwitch fuss around him, relived that she hadn’t said anything more incriminating. Whatever Snape had planned for Draco Harry knew it would be good, and was rather glad he wasn’t on the receiving end for a change.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Harry endured the week’s classes with as much tolerance as he could muster. There hadn’t been a day in which another photo of his naked at the Slytherin party hadn’t showed up. It wasn’t as if Harry hadn’t expected it, he’d just become tired of seeing himself and hearing the same taunts. Harry had hardly seen Snape outside potion’s class, which had become very strange since his meeting with Snape in the infirmary. It wasn’t obvious to anyone who wasn’t watching for it but Snape was paying him more attention even complimenting him on his work in his usual round about sarcastic way. Harry hadn’t been in Snape’s class for four years and never lost house points, but this week he hadn’t lost any. During practical classes Snape would pause behind Harry’s stool a little longer than everyone else’s. The wizard would lean a little closer to Harry when demonstrating a technique, and would always make firm, almost suggestive eye contact with Harry during the lesson at some point. 

Harry wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if it was real. Having only just realized his sexual attraction to the elder potion’s professor Harry wasn’t sure if it was just him paying Snape more attention than usual or the man was making a deliberate attempt at enticing him. Either way the change was so subtle no one, not even Hermione the master of perception had picked it up, or at least that’s what Harry thought. 

Snape however knew the opposite. The elder wizard knew the ocean blue eyes watched his every move, deciphering every flicker of emotion in the potion professor’s eyes and who had doubtlessly seen what had passed everyone else by. The plan was going perfectly. 

*****************************

It was Friday and Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table finishing his evening meal when a fluttering under his hand on the table made him startle. Pulling his hand up Harry was surprised to find a flittering piece of paper had appeared under his palm. Ron and Hermione had seen their friend jump and were now staring at the jumping little scrap of paper that had appeared for nowhere. Frowning in mild concern of another of Draco’s cruel jokes, Harry cautiously picked up the bit of paper and unfolded it. Inside Harry found a childishly scrawled note. 

‘Meet me in the fourth floor corridor at 8.30 tonight.’ Harry read the note beneath his breath twice both his friends having read it to. Automatically Harry glanced up and over at the Slytherin table suspecting foul play but surprisingly the entire Slytherin house was animatedly involved in their own dinner and was paying no attention to Harry or his mysterious note. 

“Who’s it from?” Ron inquired patiently trying to get Harry to hand over the note so he could see it better. Harry however had instantly changed his gaze from the Slytherin’s over to their head of house that was sat in his usual position at the very far end of the professor’s table. Harry’s gaze met Snape’s when the wizard casually glanced up from his dessert and the boy new instantly whom the note was from. Harry wasn’t positive but he could have sworn he saw the head of Slytherin smile crookedly before the wizard had clicked his fingers and the note had disintegrated into nothing but sand between Harry’s fingers. Harry sighed as dusted off the sand both Hermione and Ron staring at him in expectant shock. 

“What? Do you seriously think I’m going? It’s just one of Malfoy’s tricks, forget it.” Harry snapped as he finished the last mouthful of his pumpkin juice before rising from the table and heading from the great hall.

It was just gone 8.25 when Harry emerged from the Gryffindor bathrooms, his towel slung over his shoulder and his dirty school uniform clasped in his right hand. Harry didn’t usually leave his shower this late but Snape’s note had asked him to break curfew and if he was caught ‘being in the bathroom’ seemed a valid excuse. Glancing both ways up the hallway Harry padded quickly down the staircase from the sixth floor heading for the fourth. Harry met a few late Hufflepuffs scrambling to get to their own dorm before curfew but nothing was said to the out of place Gryffindor dressed in his sleep pants, jumper and slippers. The clock struck 8.30 just as Harry rounded the corner into the fourth floor corridor, and as the last chime rang out the wall torches dimmed leaving Harry practically in the dark save for what little light the torches gave out. With a nervous shudder Harry reached out and planted a hand firmly on the wall and with his Gryffindor courage began down the now darkened corridor. 

“Professor?” Harry whispered beneath his breath as he blindly felt around for the person he was supposed to be meeting. Harry had gone no more than a few feet down the corridor when the wall he’d been following gave way to an open doorway and the boy dared to glance inside. The classroom or whatever it was dark and Harry listened for signs of life but just when he though no one was there a body stepped up behind him and pushed him into the room. 

Harry slid out his wand as stumbled into the room, spinning around almost automatically a hex balanced on the tip of his tongue. 

“Put it away Potter.” Snape’s voice hissed out from the darkness and Harry obediently lowered his wand and winced a little when Snape whispered a charm and the torches in the room ignited in dim flame. Snape was wearing his usual teaching robes, and his imposing figure silhouetted against the torchlight made the dark wizard seem to make the man live up to his name. Snape moved across the room and over to Harry whom had backed up against a students desk in his moment of panic and fear. 

“What’s going on?” Harry whispered as he watched Snape unclip his robe and throw it carelessly onto the floor by the door. 

“We don’t have time. Quickly sit on the desk, legs apart.” Snape breezed over to Harry and practically lifted the boy off his feet to plonk him down on the edge of the desk. Harry was stunned as Snape shuffled in between his legs, a hand coming to rest on the back of his head in a gentle caress. “Pucker up Potter.” Snape whispered beneath his breath as he quickly leant in and kissed a very unsuspecting Harry Potter. For the first few seconds Harry was too stunned to do anything apart from stare at Snape’s face so close to his own, but with the first flick of Snape’s tongue against his lips Harry’s eyes slid closed and his lips parted to allow the elder man access. The kiss was firm, and determinedly intent on eliciting a response from Harry in its deliberately lavish strokes and tongue action. Out of all three kisses Harry had ever shared with Snape, this was definitely the best and without thought Harry moaned into Snape’s mouth as the elder wizards hand twisted in his still damp locks of hair at the back of his head. Had Harry been conscious of his surroundings he might have heard the patter of feet running off down the corridor but as it was, he was blissfully unaware of anything but the taste of Snape on his tongue until the man pulled away with a breathless sigh. Harry was in euphoria a blissfully content saliva slicked smile twitching on his lips as his eyes fluttered open to focus on Snape in front of him. 

“What was that for?” Harry whispered huskily his voice having dropped an entire octave making him sound entirely debauched and thoroughly ravished. Snape smiled deviously as stepped away from Harry to collect his cloak from by the door.

“The illusion of jealousy is nothing without concrete evidence for which you see with your very own eyes.” Harry sobered up quickly at Snape’s comment as he watched the man re-dress himself. 

“What have you done?” Harry muttered rather in fear of whom or what had been watching them rather than what the consequences of it would be. Snape smiled over his shoulder as he stepped out into the corridor obviously ready to leave from their brief encounter. Harry however was in no state to leave, he had a hard on the size of a banana in his pants and he’d lost his dirty laundry somewhere on the floor beside the desk he’d been ravished upon only moments before. 

“I fully expect Master Malfoy will be paying me a visit within the next few days. I highly recommend you borrowing a school camera and joining me in my office for the following weekend.” Harry sat stunned as he watched Snape smile another famous Slytherin grin before the man disappeared leaving Harry in the dark to fumble around finding his things and getting himself organized.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Harry blew out a long sigh of air, the quill he’d been previously writing with scuttling off the edge of the desk and floating to the ground with a splatter of ink. Snape was sitting behind his own desk marking papers just as he had been doing for the past two days that Harry had been in his presence. The boy was bored shitless. Whatever was supposed to have happened this weekend hadn’t yet, and with Sunday dinner fast approaching Harry had a feeling it was too late. The camera Harry had borrowed from Colin Creavey lay unused beside him on the desk, as had the invisibility cloak Snape had insisted he bring with him. 

“Severus.” Snape looked up sharply from his marking to glare at Harry, who’d had the audacity to call him by his first name. Realizing his mistake Harry quickly apologized. “Sorry, Professor.” Harry mumbled as he continued. “What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?” Harry finished with an exaggerated sigh having done most of his week’s homework and re-organized the entire collection of potion’s apparatus stored around the classroom. Snape went back to his marking the swish of his red quill indicating that whoever’s work he was marking he was not giving them a good mark. 

“Revenge Potter.” Snape muttered beneath his breath as he finished the current students marking and moved on to the next on the pile. 

“On who?” Harry snapped irritably as he stood up from his desk and began pacing the room like a caged animal. Being in the same room as Severus Snape for almost two days without so much as a seductive glance his way was driving Harry insane. Admittedly the boy was an ever-hungry teenager, with an insatiable lust for hanky panky but Snape had made absolutely no reference to what they’d done the previous week at all. “There’s no one but you and I here Snape?” Harry slipped up with his address but Snape didn’t have time to snap at the boy before an unexplained chill fell over the room making Harry shiver from head to toe. Snape stood up immediately and smiled at Harry with a wide, Slytherin grin. 

“He’s more resilient than I gave him credit for, but I knew he’d break eventually. That boy can’t stand to see anyone else achieve what he can not.” Harry was confused but said nothing as Snape grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over Harry before thrusting the camera into the boy’s hands. “Stay out of sight, don’t say a word and if you know what’s good for you you’ll make sure I don’t appear in any of those pictures understood?” Harry was now more confused than ever but nodded as he re-arranged the invisibility cloak and slunk into the corner of the room to watch. Snape carefully brightened the torches of the classroom a little more so that Harry wouldn’t need the flash on his camera before he returned to his seat behind his desk and casually went back to his work. 

There was a knock at the door a moment later and Harry watched as Snape’s stern voice called whoever it was into the room. Harry was stunned as he saw Draco Malfoy saunter into the room, the blonde carefully closing the door behind him as he approached Snape’s desk. 

“Professor?” Harry stared hard at the blonde, unsure if what he was seeing was Draco in lipstick and a large overcoat. 

“Mr Malfoy, what can I help you with?” Snape was the picture of his usual self, calm, unimpressed and rather annoyed at the supposedly unexpected interruption. 

“I want to discuss something private with you sir.” Snape continued to mark his papers not even glancing up to address the boy standing before him. If Harry didn’t know Draco as well as he did, he might have sworn the boy looked nervous as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and twisted his hands in his lap. 

“Well then, get on with it I don’t have all night!” Snape snapped irritably only now glancing up briefly to stare at Draco with a look of distain. 

“I saw you with him.” Harry’s mouth fell open in surprise as Draco blurted out what he wanted to say, the words coming out in a rather jealous rush. Snape shrugged his shoulders uncaringly still pretending to mark his work. 

“Saw me with whom? If you’re wasting my time Mr Malfoy, I’ll start wasting yours with detention.” Harry couldn’t believe Snape was playing ignorant although Harry had yet to see how any of this was relevant to his revenge and ultimate humiliation of Draco Malfoy. 

“Potter,” Draco paused as he spat out Harry’s name with venom. “I saw you fucking around with Harry Potter on Friday evening.” Draco rushed out accusingly and Harry winced as he wondered what Snape was going to do to the blonde, especially considering the foul language the boy had just come out with. Finally Snape looked up from the parchment on his desk, his face a mask of indifference as he raised a questioning eyebrow in Draco’s direction. 

“Whom I choose to ‘fuck’ around with Master Malfoy, is none of your concern.” Harry was stunned by Snape’s reply; having expected an all out denial of what Draco had accused him of. Draco obviously didn’t like the reply and immediately went on the defensive. 

“What’s he got that I haven’t?” Draco shouted angrily his face turning a little red as he balled his fists at his side and glared at Snape with a narrowed gaze. “He can’t even get it up properly, and I doubt very much if he even knows what it feels like to get it in.” Draco was clearly extremely pissed off but Snape remained calm even as the blonde shouted in his face and pointed at him rudely. Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and his hands shook as they clutched at the camera trying not to drop it. “I know he’s not your type. Father said you have more refined taste, he swore to me that you’d already inquired after me.” Draco pouted like a spoilt five year old as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Snape in more jealousy now than real anger. “I told myself you were probably only doing it because ‘the dark lord’ instructed it but I thought I better come down here and make sure you weren’t fucking Potter because you actually enjoyed it.” Harry could have killed the blonde there and then. The temptation to grab for his wand and strike the blonde dead without any effort at all, was strong but Harry resisted, his hold on the camera tightening as the need for revenge increased. 

“My tastes?” Snape huffed contemptibly at Draco’s comment and waved it off with a careless flick of his hand. “What would you know of a grown wizards tastes, you’re just a boy?” Harry knew Snape was baiting the blonde, teasing him into doing something that Harry was just waiting to take pictures of.

“A boy who knows how to dress.” Draco replied angrily, stripping his cloak off as he did so. Harry was floored in an instant as he stared at Draco. 

Harry had never in his life seen such a sight as what stood before him now. Draco Malfoy the usually refined, immaculate model of upper class Slytherin society stood up in nothing but nine inch black high heels, red stockings and a matching peephole teddy. Automatically Harry’s finger pressed down on the camera latch and the first of many pictures was taken. Snape smiled inwardly as he stared at the blonde who stood hands on hips seemingly unashamed that he was dressed as a woman. Snape heard the consecutive clicks of a camera latch knowing that Harry had now realized what revenge felt like. Luckily though Draco was too wrapped up in himself to notice the noise above the click of his heels on the floor as he strode over to Snape’s desk and leant across it seductively. Snape allowed himself a moment to appreciate the boy’s figure, snuggly confined within the masses of lace, whalebone and silk. Snape had to admit the boy had an arse you could eat off, and a chest that would have suited a young woman quite nicely but even dressed in all that finery Snape wasn’t in the least interested in him. Snape had had a blonde before and hadn’t enjoyed it, Potter on the other hand was worthy challenge. 

“Well? What will it be professor?” Draco’s silky voice betrayed his obvious nervousness as it wavered in the silence of the dungeon. Snape stared at Draco draped across his desk, before glancing unconsciously across at where he knew Potter was still taking pictures. 

“Since you’re dressed for the occasion I wouldn’t mind a blow job, you are after all trying to convince me that you’re better than Potter.” Harry lowered the camera from his face and watched with grating teeth and clenched fists as Snape stood up and wandered around the side of his desk. Draco’s face had lit up with delight at Snape’s acceptance and had instantly sunk to his knees in readiness. Snape was only mildly aroused but some rather dark part of himself was enjoying the idea that Potter would be watching him. Unzipping himself and pushing his cloak aside Snape positioned himself in front of Draco, ensuring that wherever Potter was the boy had a perfect view of Draco’s ruby colored lips as they sank down over Snape’s manhood. Snape wasn’t in the least interested in the lips doing a very sloppy job of sucking him off but for the sake of Potter’s gaze Snape put some effort into it, exaggerating his trusts and pretending to groan in ecstasy with every suck. Snape was sure he could practically feel the anger radiating from Harry across the room, and despite himself Snape could feel the tension building within. 

“Enough.” Snape pushed Draco away from him with a hard shove, a trail of saliva dribbling down the blonde’s chin as he watched Snape tuck himself away and re-arrange his cloak. “You had your chance Malfoy and you blew it, a better man would have managed to bring me off in quicker time than that.” Draco sat stunned on his arse on the floor and Potter smiled widely to himself in grim satisfaction of seen Draco rejected like trash. “I suggest you go and find yourself a boy to play with because judging from that you’re not ready to play with men. Now get out of my sight.” 

Draco was on his feet, his cloak wrapped around him and running from the room in no time flat, tears streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to run in the heels. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak with a loud laugh as the door to the classroom swung closed behind the blonde leaving Severus and himself alone. Harry was laughing so hard he hardly even realized Snape was approaching him until it was too late. 

“What’s so funny Potter?” Harry swallowed his laughter as he spun around to face Snape who was towering over him imposingly. 

“Draco sir, I can’t believe you did that to him now he knows how it feels.” Harry whispered his voice trailing off as he realized how satisfying it was to know his tormentor had received a taste of his own medicine. Snape didn’t say anything for a long moment and Harry half expected the elder wizard to tell him too to get out. What came next however totally floored the boy. 

In a fleeting moment Harry felt Snape close the gap between them before the man was pressing his lips against the boy’s in an ardent rush. Harry got swept up instantly in the moment, the camera in his hands dropping into the safety of the invisibility cloak on the floor as Harry drew his hands up to clutch at Snape’s back desperately. With their bodies pressed together Harry helplessly allowed himself to be maneuvered and in a heart stopping moment Harry found himself pushed into the open doorway of the potion’s store cupboard, the jars on the shelves rattling as Snape slammed him into them. 

“You owe me Potter.” Snape breathed out deeply against Harry’s neck as his nimble fingers began stripping the boy of his school uniform. Harry couldn’t formulate a reply and only managed a groan as Snape tore his underwear down to his knees before lifting him up against the jagged, sharp edges of the shelves. 

“I’ve never.” Harry managed to whisper as he felt the man’s slick fingers deftly preparing his entrance. Snape smiled into the crook of Harry’s neck as he wrapped the boy’s legs around his waist and freed his still stiff, saliva slicked cock from the confines of his robes yet again. 

“And you’ll never again with anyone better than me.” Snape growled as he clutched hold of Harry’s face dragging the boy down into a searing kiss as he pistoned his cock up into the tight pucker of the boy’s backside.

Harry swore. He screamed, and yelled and shouted out loud with every bone melting thrust of Snape inside him. The fumbling, experiments with his fellow students were nothing compared to what he was doing in the cupboard with Snape, and Harry knew that even if he couldn’t walk ever again, it would have been worth every minute. Harry had come before he knew what was happening, his seed shooting up all over Snape’s cleanly pressed cloak. Snape had ignored it totally though, his face a sea of emotional concentration that Harry had never witnessed on the man’s face before. With every thrust, Harry watched the pinch of the man’s upper lip, the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he struggled to hold the boy up against the rattling shelves and still gain purchase enough to thrust. Harry rode out the battering, having lost feeling in his back and legs some time ago, nothing but Snape’s searing hot flesh buried deep inside him seemed to matter. When the elder wizard came Harry threw his head back and smashed a bottle of gooey substance on the shelf above him, his legs automatically kicking out to break the shelf behind Snape and send it clatter to the floor contents and all. Snape ignored it all as he buried himself deep inside the boy empting his load before slumping against the younger, wiry frame of his already exhausted partner. 

Neither of them moved for a long moment, nothing but the sound combined heavy breathing breaking the silence until Snape groaned and he reluctantly let go of Harry’s weighty frame. The boy’s knees buckled and shook dangerously as he was placed back on the floor, Snape’s cock slipping free leaving a pearly smear down the backs of Harry’s thighs, and dripping into his underwear still hanging off his ankles. Harry glanced up at Snape in the darkness and didn’t quite manage to stifle his smirk as he took in the elder wizard’s appearance. Snape was a mess; his hair was knotted and sticking out at odd angles, his robes hung in a shambles from his shoulders and a wet glistening splatter was beginning to soak into the shirt and waistcoat. Before Snape could say anything though a rather foul smell assaulted both their senses and Harry screwed his nose up and covered his mouth as he tried not to heave. Snape lifted his boots and stared down at the floor, surveying the damage to the store cupboard. 

“Detention with me Mr Potter, tomorrow night.” Harry’s eyes widened in shock as Snape stepped out of the store cupboard pulling Harry with him. “I believe the schools store cupboard needs re-organizing again.” Snape smirked sideways at Harry as he closed the door to the cupboard ignoring the mess on the floor that they’d made. Harry smiled cheekily as he kicked off his underwear and went straight for his invisibility cloak and the camera. 

“Of course professor.” Harry whispered cheekily as he threw the cloak around him and securely tucked the camera under his arm. “I’ll make sure I come prepared.” With a cheeky, debauched little grin Harry was gone a new spring in his step and a renewed appreciation for the subtle art of revenge that Snape had taught him.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE. 

Harry stood beside the door to the great hall, his back straight and tall, his appearance immaculate and a smile beaming from his face as he watched the hall begin to fill with students. Some students stared at him as they passed him by but none dared to stop to insult him as they’d done all last week. Something about the grin on Harry Potter’s face told the world, the boy-who-lived had resurrected his courage. 

The hall was practically full by the time a certain blonde wandered into the hall, none the wiser to the unusual tension in the hall. Harry stepped out in front of Draco to halt the boy’s progress, the pair of them facing off against one another. Unlike previous encounters however Harry wasn’t backing down and instead smiled at the blonde with a very unsettling grin that made Draco shift nervously on his feet. 

“Potter, what do you want?” Draco growled angrily trying to push his way past the other boy. 

“I thought you might like to see my collection.” Harry laughed as he slung an arm around Draco’s shoulder so that the boy could clearly see the small pile of photos in Harry’s grasp. Harry smiled as he felt the blonde shiver in his arms before making an attempt to run, but Harry held firm and tightened the casually slung arm around the boy as he pointed to the first picture. 

“This is me on Holiday with the Weasley’s last summer.” Harry shuffled the photos to the next one. “And this is a picture of the world cup, with Victor Crum.” Again Harry shuffled the photos his voice dropping to an entirely different level as he showed Draco the last picture. “Oh and this one’s of you,” Harry paused for effect as he clicked his fingers and several large banners unfurled from the roof of the great hall displaying the exact same picture he was now showing Draco but in much larger form. “Dressed in drag and sucking cock!” Harry shouted in Draco’s ear as he unhooked his arm from around Draco’s shoulder and pointed to the banners that everyone was now pointing, laughing and shouting at. “I think that’s a keeper don’t you Draco?” Harry smiled to himself a sick pleasure in seeing Draco pale and fall to his knees pooling in his stomach in delight. Distantly Harry heard the headmaster and other teachers trying to expel the banners but the damage had been done. With a smile Harry glanced up at the head table, Snape was the only one of the professors not on his feet trying to help, instead the professor was shuffling through what appeared to be a pile of photo’s, privately enjoying the collection he’d helped create. 

THE END


End file.
